


Put Down the Pipettes

by MikiSpazz



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Drunk Sex, Lab Equipment, M/M, Rescue, Science
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-29
Updated: 2013-06-29
Packaged: 2017-12-16 14:05:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/862857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikiSpazz/pseuds/MikiSpazz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><a href="http://pangeasplits.tumblr.com/">Pangeasplits</a> really wanted a fic where Erik comes to rescue Charles from the lab because he gets excited about science and forgets about his husband a lot. I felt inclined to fulfill her wish, and here is the resulting nonsense.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Put Down the Pipettes

_Charles._

_Not just yet Erik. I’m almost done separating the—_

_Charles. Put down the pipettes, I’m coming to get you._

Erik stormed down the stairs he had climbed a dozen times, despite not being a scientist. He didn’t even belong to the same department as Charles. His cluster of buildings was on the other side of the campus. But he knew if he didn’t bring Charles lunch and sometimes dinner, Charles would have eventually wasted away in his labs. Pretty soon the microscopes would be glued to his eyes if he didn’t take more breaks.

As he expected, Charles was hunched over the table covered in samples, still not ready for Erik to take him home. Sighing, he grabbed a spare set of goggles and a coat from the storage near the door before stepping farther into the lab.

“Charles, really. I told you I was coming.”

“Just five more minutes, please.”

He didn’t even look up from his notebook, his handwriting meticulous and patient. Erik joined him, looking over his shoulders.

“What are you working on today?”

“New mutant samples, this one is really amazing. Some sort of healing factor, but they seem to know that they aren’t the ones that need to replicate. I’m just wondering if we can maybe isolate the gene to apply it to gene therapy for amputees and the like. But of course, we’ll have to really test the results and—”

“Shut up and put the pencil down. You’ve been cooped up in here all day,” he paused as he looked over to the tables near the door, “And you didn’t even eat the lunch I brought you.”

The scratching noise of the pen stopped, and Charles glanced up at Erik through his goggles sheepishly.

“Sorry. But these slides came in as soon as you left, I couldn’t help myself.”

Erik flicked his fingers, pulling the pen out of Charles’ hands and setting it down into the notebook as he reached down to shut it emphatically.

“Charles. You’re going to crawl out of this lab, and I’m going to take you to dinner for the first time in weeks. Do you even remember what sunlight looks like?”

There was one more longing glance at the table before Charles stood stiffly, rolling his neck and stretching his shoulders. Erik’s hand gently rose to the base of his neck, massaging it slightly while he guided Charles to the door before he could change his mind. The small noise of appreciation Charles made was just a bonus.

“I suppose you’re right. It hasn’t been that bad, though. How are your students, by the way.”

Erik pulled off his goggles and helped Charles out of his coat, waiting impatiently for him to grab his bags.

“Idiots, all of them. Don’t know the difference between a satire and a real political agenda. I fear our future, if they’re the ones who are in charge of Mutant Rights.”

“I’m sure they aren’t that bad,” Charles chuckled as he added on his peacoat over the ten other layers he always seems to be wearing. Erik noted it, and the sweater, and the cardigan and the shirt ruefully. So many layers, it was a miracle he could ever get Charles naked in less than a week.

“It’s not that cold outside, you know. You’d probably hibernate through winter down here if I let you.”

“Hush, I like my coats.”

Even with all of that, Charles still shivered when they opened the doors to the courtyard. He attached himself firmly to Erik’s arm, as if he was trying to sap Erik’s absurdly high body heat. It wasn’t that far a walk to the pub near the campus, and it wasn’t that hard find a booth, since most of the patrons were students standing at the bar cheering for the latest rugby match.

Their corner was quiet, and the waitress came over pretty quickly with their usuals.

“Why the sudden kidnapping? Something going on tonight?” Charles asked as he sipped his beer.

“Not particularly. I was just tired of going home alone and waiting for you to leave that bloody lab.”

“How sweet. I’ll try to be more mindful of the time from now on.”

“No you won’t. But thank you.”

Charles laughed easily, his beer nearly almost gone already. Erik gave a small smile himself, his own drink going down just as easily. Their food came and went, the match came to a stunning conclusion that rocked the bar with cheers, and soon Charles was giggling almost constantly while Erik talked about the papers some of his freshmen had submitted.

“And this one didn’t even—didn’t even use the one article I had assigned as evidence. It was jus’ a rant about how mutants are s’perior, and even then it wasn’t well argued,” Erik slurred, his scowl at the memory sending Charles into another fit of laughter.

“Erik, darling, I think it might be time to head home, the bar is closing soon,” Charles managed to stumble out, and Erik agreed, tossing some pounds on the table and standing to help Charles out of the booth. They waved goodbye to the bartender, and headed into the cold night air. Their flat wasn’t far, but they still hailed a taxi, their current state making it difficult to walk.

In the backseat, Charles kept nuzzling at Erik and humming pleasantly, making it hard to pay the cabbie once they pulled up to the apartments. Pulling Charles out of the cab a bit roughly in his impatience, Erik practically carried Charles to the elevator. Too busy supporting Charles, Erik undid the lock with a quick twist of his finger and swung open the door. Charles stumbled in, and Erik kicked the door shut behind them, lock clicking neatly back into place.

Turning around, he realized Charles was gone but there was a trail of clothing- a coat, a scarf, a pair of gloves- leading to the bedroom. Following it on unsteady feet, Erik found Charles struggling with his sweater and looking quite disappointed at his inability to remove it. Chuckling throatily, Erik wrapped himself around Charles, trapping his arms inside the sweater.

“Erik, a little ‘ssistance would be ‘preciated,” Charles grumbled, but Erik ignored him. Pushing him to the bed, he straddled Charles while eagerly kissing his drunken red lips. It was clumsy, the alcohol affecting their coordination, but definitely not their arousal. Charles’ arms were still trapped in his sweater, and he was squirming to try and get them out so he could cling to Erik.

Meanwhile Erik was fumbling with the buckle on Charles’ pants while he was still nipping at the skin along his neck. Charles’ adam’s apple bobbed as he swallowed his anticipation and absolute need.

Erik crawled down the bed to position himself squarely between Charles’ thighs, allowing Charles to finally pull his arms out of the sweater.

“Erik, what’re—what’re you doing?” he slurred, as Erik pulled down his pants to his knees and tugged at Charles’ briefs.

“Just a midnight snack,” Erik smirked as Charles’ cock became free from his underwear, and then Erik ran his tongue down the shaft before swallowing it whole. His strong hands kept the bucking of Charles’ hips from choking him too much, and then he felt Charles’ hands tugging their way through his hair.

He bobbed on it gently, sucking while Charles squirmed underneath him, unable to lift his legs to wrap around Erik due to the pants around his knees keeping him pinned to the bed. It didn’t take much to make Charles moan loudly as he came in Erik’s mouth, toes curling in his socks and his hips struggling to thrust hard.

Erik wiped the trickle of come from the corner of his mouth with his thumb, and licked it off as he pulled his belt off, tossing it to the side. Charles’ fingers left his hair and eagerly found themselves scrabbling to undo the zipper and button. Stretching himself out fully over Charles, Erik gave him another kiss, Charles tasting himself on Erik’s tongue. Erik groaned into his mouth when Charles’ hands managed to slip into his trousers and pull Erik’s own cock out of his pants.

Shoving his hand up the remaining layer of the cotton shirt, Erik ran his hands over Charles’ chest as he laid a trail of kisses down his stomach. His other hand reached down between them to slowly tease Charles open. The first finger made Charles gasp, the second one buck, and by the time Erik had his third finger in Charles was babbling incoherent noises into his hair.

He was already wet enough to not need lube, so Erik lined himself up and pressed into Charles while Charles clutched at his shoulders to brace himself. The beer didn’t help his rhythm, but Erik managed to thrust his hips enough to make Charles sob. He could feel the fingernails digging into his shoulders through his turtleneck, and he retaliated with a sharp bite to the crook of Charles’ neck. It was enough to make Charles buck into Erik, nearly making him come right then and there. But Erik rode through it for a few more erratic thrusts, until then he shuddered with the force of his own orgasm.

He laid down limply, covering Charles’ small frame with his own looming body. Their drunken sex was never anything to be proud of, but he smiled at the nuzzling Charles did into his neck, and he turned his head to take another languid kiss from those sloppy red lips.

“And just think, you could still be in that dingy lab with your slides,” Erik huffed, causing Charles to laugh loudly into Erik’s lips between their kiss.

“I might have to come home sooner if this is what’s waiting,” he agreed sleepily, arms wrapped tightly around Erik’s waist where it lay on top of him.

“That can be arranged,” Erik murmured as he slowly fell asleep.

Charles remembered to leave the lab early at least once a week after that night.


End file.
